I Love The Way You Lie Part II
by PeppermisTxJayfeatheR
Summary: Now, Sandstorm and Firestar are happily reunited, and Spottedleaf watches from the sidelines, deciding to vanquish her feelings once and for all and be a friend. But what about Dustpelt? Will he ever find his one true love? R&R. Rated M for mild sexual content and curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does :3 Over there -**

**This is the sequel to 'Love the Way You Lie.' This will focus mainly on Dustpelt, but don't worry, Sandstorm and Firestar will still be main characters. I might even add their kits' perspectives in. ;) Let's begin!**

* * *

**~Dustpelt's POV~**

I glared over at Firestar as he padded into the nursery. I stood, and followed him in. Inside, Sandstorm lay on her side with her three moon old kits. Spottedkit, Amberkit, and Sunkit were nursing happily. Sandstorm lay with a lazy smile on her face, her eyes half-closed.

"Sandstor-" Before Firestar finished, I interrupted.

"Sandstorm! You look great!" I purred, shoving Firestar aside and leaving him with an annoyed look plastered on his face. "The kits are beautiful!"

Sandstorm mewed, "Thanks Dustpelt." She pointed to the pale brown tabby, Spottedkit, and mewed, "She looks kind of like you," she joked.

I chuckled.

I felt Firestar push me aside, "I'd like some privacy with my mate," he almost growled.

I let out a sigh, and turned and padded out of the den. I shook out my fur, and decided to take a walk. _Sandstorm, why didn't you just leave him? Can't you see that I_ love _you_?

I headed towards the thorn tunnel, and nodded at Graystripe as I passed through.

* * *

**~Firestar's POV~**

I rolled my eyes as Dustpelt exited the den. _Sometimes that cat...really just IRKS me..._

I let out a sigh, then smirked at Sandstorm. "Does he give you any trouble?" I purred, settling down beside her and the kits. Spottedkit stumbled over and mewed before she curled up on my paws.

I chuckled, and watched Amberkit give a huge yawn before laying splayed across Sandstorm's side.

"I'm not tired!" Sunkit announced with a squeak as he tumbled forward a few steps before collapsing into sleep beside his sister.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. He just annoys me sometimes." He laughed quietly. "I am _so _worn out...I barely get any rest, between Dustpelt and the kits."

I nodded, "I'll take care of the Dustpelt problem. And I'll try and pop in to help with the kits when I can." His eyes glimmered, "They're beautiful...Just like they're mother..."

I bent forward and began grooming my mate. Sandstorm erupted in purrs, and I joined in. I felt a rush of happiness and a surge of love for my amazing mate, and my adorable kits. I knew they would make wonderful contributions to the clan.

* * *

**~Dustpelt's POV~**

I found myself wandering aimlessly through the forest. Several times I picked up prey scent, thought about hunting, then decided against it. I let out a sigh. It would just succeed in reminding me of Sandstorm, and what I had lost. Besides, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the hunt. So, I knew that hunting was not the answer that time.

I suddenly came across a strange scent; I didn't recognize it.

I stood still and narrowed my eyes, peering around the trees. Suddenly, a flash of gray fur caught my eye. I spun around, facing a gray she-cat striped with black markings. She was watching me wearily.

I watched her back, then finally got up the nerve to speak. Her exquisite beauty fascinated me. Her fur was sleek, and her body trim but strong. Her ears were tapered to a point, and her eyes were large and attractive, gleaming a teal color mixed with golden sparks. Her paws were small and nimble looking. She shifted slightly, still keeping an eye on me. Her long gray tail was also long-haired and elegant, I noted.

I stood up straight, and cleared my throat. "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?"

She straightened up as well, and took the honest route, "I live here. I was out hunting." I blinked, astonished, adding bravery to the list of 'pluses.'

I found myself staring blankly at her neck.

This time she cleared her throat, "He-e-llo, my face is up here."

I blinked twice and felt my fur heat, then looked back up into her eyes. "Listen," I began nervously, "You aren't supposed to be here, this is Thunderclan territory."

She blinked, and shifted her gaze. "Are you a Thunderclan warrior?" She whispered, looking back up at me." I shifted my ears and nodded. She took in a breath, and continued. "I-I can't leave."

I regarded her with bewilderment. "What?"

"Please," she begged, "don't tell anyone I'm here. I'll do anything. Please." She blinked and heaved a breath, looking around quickly. "Please." She breathed.

I took a step back in astonishment. "Why?"

She sniffled, and mewed, "I have nowhere else to go. I have a den here, and I hunt here too. Please, I don't eat much. I just need to stay."

I looked around and shifted my paws. "Alright," I hissed, "But don't get caught."

She nodded, then inquired, "What's your name anyway?"

I watched her wearily, "Dustpelt," I answered quietly.

She had seemed to perk up. "I'm Jewel."

"What a pretty name," I accidentally said aloud, then I licked my chest in embarrassment. "You said you'd do anything?"

Her eyes gleamed. "Of course! Why? Do you need something?"

_Oh, I need something..._I thought wearily, feeling hypothetical sweat bead my forehead. I could almost feel my member perk up. My hormones began to kick in, and my nerves made a racket. I was scared she might hear them.

Apparently, she noticed something, because what she did next astonished me.

She blinked slowly and sexily. "I think I know what you need...and alright, I can provide it..." I felt my heart race, as if I could come at any second.

She approached slowly and soundlessly. She pressed herself against me, and I caught my breath, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Are you sure we should do this?" I whispered.

She smiled. "There's nothing wrong with it, we shouldn't worry; let's have fun."

I smiled back and licked her ear. I had had plenty of practice at that type of thing. I slowly pinned her down and began licking her cheeks and down her neck and chest. She moaned and whispered enticing things in my ear.

I lowered myself and entered her orally. She groaned and clenched the ground with her claws, tearing up dirt and grass. I lifted myself up, and she turned, offering her back. I smirked, and gladly mounted the sleek she-cat.

I climbed her back and set my legs on either side of hers, positioning myself easily. I let my self brush against her rear, and she moaned quietly. I smirked broader, and licked the back of her neck slowly, then clenched my jaws readily on her fur, getting ready for some movement.

She breathed, "Just do it already." I laughed uncertainly, and she joined in.

I started rocking into her slowly, and only going in a little, slowly progressing, getting faster and deeper. She moaned and screeched, and I felt her body quiver and shake beneath me, rocking in a steady rhythm with mine, with my heartbeat...

I howled to the sky, and she joined in. I felt her climax, and go limp underneath me. I hit her once more, then climaxed along with her again. We both fell limp, breathing heavily.

I stumbled off, and she stood, looking me in the eyes, and smiled softly, stepping towards me. "Let's do that again sometime," she meowed.

I bit my lip. "This was a mistake." I whispered, then found myself stumbling off blindly, gradually gaining speed. _No, no, no no no. _Tears stung my eyes and I thought of Sandstorm as I ran blindly through the forest.

I hit something hard.

A tree.

"OUCH!" I hollered, then took a step back, my vision clearing. I looked around, and recognized the spot to be the dirt-place. I sighed, and shifted my paws, my emotions racing, jumbling and tumbling over each other. _What have I done?_

I wondered what to do, if anything. I closed my eyes for a moment, and realized something:

What the fuck? Did it even fucking matter? Shouldn't I be able to mate with whoever I want without guilt? Fuck Sandstorm!

I stormed into camp, and realized that I was dripping come. Feeling my fur heat, I raced to the warriors den and looked at my nest, then padded over. I caught my breath, and spread my legs, and began to clean off the 'residue'.

After I finished up, I lay back and closed my eyes. _Only halfway through the day and I'm already worn out..._

* * *

_**R&R please! I worked a while on this. The next chapter probably won't be out for a while. I have other stuff to do. Middle school is hard, you know. Lol. (Okay, don't even ask why a middle school-er is writing this kind of stuff, I just do... :o) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own warriors...otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan-fics about it :P**

**Enjoy! (However, I do own Jewel :P)**

* * *

**~Dustpelt's POV~**

I stretched in my nest, letting out a long yawn. _Watch_, I thought,_ With my luck, somebody'll need me. Right now, they're gonna call my name. _And...

"Dustpelt?" It was Firestar.

I groaned, and stood up. "What is it?!" I snapped, tired and worn out, and just realizing there was white all over my nest now.

He chuckled hesitantly, then padded into the den. I felt my fur heat when he sat beside me and saw my nest. "Oh...um, was I um..."

I laughed tiredly. "Trust me, it's not what it looks like."

He looked relieved, then meowed, "Listen. I'll just get to the point. You've been annoying Sandstorm with constantly going in there."

I lay my ears back and felt my heart being crunched by Firestar's big, greedy paw. "Oh."

He sighed. "I'm not asking you to stay away. Just...give her some space, okay? She has a lot of work with the kits."

I frowned, and twitched my ear up. "Easily done," I mewed coolly.

He bit his lip and nodded, seeming to notice that I just wanted to be alone. "By the way," he added over his shoulder on the way out, "Brambleclaw wants you on the evening patrol later."

I simply replied with, "Mmhmm."

He looked forward again and left me alone to collect my thoughts. I once again thought over what had happened with Jewel. I shifted my paws wearily, and wondered: was it a mistake? Why did I just mate with a complete stranger? What am I coming to?

I stood up and made my way over to my nest. _I might as well replace the bedding, _I thought, _wouldn't want to sleep in that stuff..._

I carefully picked it up by the dry part with my teeth. I padded to the den exit, then carefully proceeded to the camp entrance tunnel; I made sure nobody else noticed me carrying a nest dripping with...well...white stuff...

As I edged out of camp, I began to realize something. _Maybe I shouldn't regret it,_ I thought, _I don't have any chance with Sandstorm. She was annoyed by me! I might as well have some fun anyway. It's not like any other she-cat has her eyes on me..._

* * *

**~Snowbird's POV~**

_Same old boring Shadowclan...on a same old boring day, _I thought. _I can't wait until the gathering tonight though. I get to go!_

I stood from beside the fresh kill pile and shook out my ruffled white fur. I felt glad it never grew long until leaf-bare and leaf-fall; greenleaf heat was currently unbearable. I looked around the camp; at all the cats I knew and cared about.

I decided to go take a walk; perhaps I would even run into my crush at their border...

As I approached the tree stump and I sniffed the air, smelling pine scent grow stronger, I wondered what he thought of me. Probably nothing, I knew. He looked strong and reliable. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinion on things...I let out a puff of air. I had no chance with him...Besides, we were from two different clans. Even if I could get him to be friends with me, that would always be in the way.

I shot my ears up when I heard a familiar, slightly agitated sounding voice.

"Why does everything in my life go wrong?" He grumbled.

I crept behind a tree and watched as he sat by the border. I felt my heart begin to race. What luck! His smooth striped brown fur glistened in the sun, and the light reflected off of his amber eyes. I felt almost as if he could see me...

I stepped out boldly, and cleared my throat.

He looked up, his eyes widening in alarm. "This isn't some sort of ambush, is it?!" He howled, jumping to his paws and darting his glance around hurriedly.

I chuckled. "Of course not!" Ambush? Peh!

He lay his fur flat and sat back down. "Just in case you're wondering...um..."

"Snowbird."

He nodded, then continued, "I'm not trying to trespass. I'm just thinking things through. And this is my favorite spot to think lately."

I nodded in understanding, and felt sympathy well up for him. "Me either, I just figured I'd come out and take a walk. You're Dustpelt, right?"

"Yes," he meowed, "Hey, why don't you sit with me? I don't care really if you just cross the border a little bit. If anyone comes, you can leap right back, can you not?"

I purred. "Sure!"

I treaded carefully over the scent markers and settled down beside him. "So, Dustpelt...what are you thinking about?"

He sighed. "Let's just say the she-cat of my dreams has a mate and five kits, and she is really happy. My mate is dead...and, well...I have nothing much else left that I care about. I have only my kits, friends, and clan."

I frowned. "I'm sorry about that. But I'm sure the right cat will come around for you. You just have to be patient." I smiled.

He showed me the faintest of smiles. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I smirked jokingly. "Of course I am. I'm always right."

I brought up my paw and licked it nervously. He laughed along with me, and mewed , "So, you must be from Shadowclan?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, boring, ugly Shadowclan."

He blinked. "You sure aren't ugly." He purred. "You're really pretty...uh..."

"Snowbird..."

He nodded, then smiled. "Sorry; I guess it's just that I don't know you too well."

"Right," I sighed, feeling hurt. "Well, I...um...have to go," I whispered, standing and stepping over the border and stretching out my fore legs. "Bye..."

"Bye," he meowed. I felt his stare burning into the back of my neck. "Snowbird."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own warriors. So...YAY! Time to write! ;D**

**By the way all you guys who read and review my stories, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys and how much it means to me when I jump on the computer(not literally) and get to read such nice reviews from you all. Once again, thanks everyone! :')  
**

* * *

_~FIRST PERSON: Dustpelt's POV~  
_

I watched as the white young she-cat stumbled off through her own territory, and I felt curious. I wondered why she came there and why I had even talked to a complete stranger like that. _Snowbird..._

"SHIT!" The sun was hanging low in the sky, and I remembered: _SHIT! They expect me on evening patrol!_

I jumped up and sprinted as fast as I could towards camp. I breathed heavily, but still kept up my pace, feeling my paws thud against the hard ground. I swore I could hear the sound of my heart beat.

I finally reached the camp's entrance tunnel, and skidded into camp, breathing heavy. I looked around and noticed Firestar, standing irritated, by the fresh kill pile. He looked at me, and his tail tip started twitching.

I let out a sigh and padded up to him.

"You missed evening patrol!" He hissed to me, "I told you that you would be on it, and you completely blew it off! Is this some sort of jealousy thing? Because I'll tell you right now that Sandstorm's mine, so don't even try to have her." He glared at me, his eyes narrow. I remained silent, and he sighed, closing his eyes then opening them again calmly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a bit on edge about the gathering tonight. I'm sure you haven't tried anything. You must have forgotten, right?"

I nodded blankly, not knowing what to say.

"How about this then? In just a little bit, the cats that are going to the gathering will all meet up over there." He pointed with his tail towards the high ledge. He looked over at "the nursery, then back at me before mewing, "You're coming to the gathering tonight."

I smiled a little and mewed, "Alright, Firestar. Thanks...?" I knew there was a hint of question in my voice. I loved to see Firestar grow old and silly, how stupid of him to forget that I was already going!

I padded off, then decided to check up on Sandstorm and her kits. But I stopped myself in front of the den entrance and thought bitterly, _No, wait. She doesn't want me there. Well fine, her loss. _I had gone back to the forest and returned with wet dripping moss for her to drink from. Then I realized what a fool I was being, and I walked in.

I looked over at her lying spread in the corner, all three kits nursing off of her. "Sandstorm?" I whispered, not wanting to wake the others. "Sandstorm? I've brought you water." I set the moss beside her and she looked up with half-closed eyes.

"Oh, hi, Firestar," she murmured, yawning, "Almost time for the gathering?" I blinked and started to say something before she went on. "Thanks, sweetie.. My throat was starting to get sore." She bent forward and started lapping the moisture from the wad of moss. Then she stood a little bit and licked my cheek. I licked my chest in embarrassment, then stammered a quick "I gotta go" before leaving quietly.

I felt embarrassed, and didn't know what to think. I had just gotten a glimpse of Firestar getting the love that I had used to want so desperately. I still briefly wondered why she chose him over me. _Oh well,_ I thought, _All's well...I guess..._

"All cats attending the gathering must come group here now!" Firestar's voice rang throughout camp, and I made my way to him, where cats were already grouping. I avoided Brambleclaw's suspicious stare, then did something worse: I glared right back at him until he turned away. I looked over at Firestar triumphantly.

After everyone had grouped there, Firestar swung his tail, telling us to follow him. So, we all ran off after him. I felt the slight breeze ruffle my cheek fur as we streaked, silent as shadows, through the forest; it felt good to run freely again.

I closed my eyes a little, and slowly made my way to run directly behind Firestar. I thought I would just remind everybody who one of the senior warriors was around there. I smiled to myself, and wondered if the mysterious Snowbird would be at the gathering. I secretly found myself hoping she would be. _Just for somebody to talk to,_ I thought.

We all emerged into the large clearing, and I still laughed in my head when Firestar had stumbled a little while walking across the huge tree trunk to get across. Of course, I had ended up catching him and helping him (since I was right behind him).

I gazed around the clearing, and a certain white pelt stood out the most, and it wasn't Cloudtail, because I'm not oddly attracted to Cloudtail...I'm sure.

I made my way over to the she-cat from behind, and meowed, "Hello again."

She spun around, obviously surprised, and laughed when she saw me. "Oh! It's only you, Dustpelt. I didn't expect to see you here tonight. How are you?"

Dustpelt nodded, "I'm okay. Are you alright?"

Snowbird nodded yes, but before she could speak, Leopardstar announced from her spot, "All cats from all clans! Today we will start a little late, the leaders have a very important discussion right now."

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed with Snowbird, "Jeez, I can never get over how much our clans fight." I smiled at her, "Especially ours in particular."

She looked slightly uncomfortable, but nodded and smiled, mewing, "It is ridiculous, isn't it? Always something about prey...or borders...To be honest," she sighed, "I don't even really like my clan to begin with. Especially when I was an apprentice, I would always dream of running away and joining..." She looked away, "...Thunderclan..."

I blinked in surprise. "You do seem much less...cold-hearted than a lot of the other Shadowclanners..." I joked, smiling.

Her fur bristled a little. "Not all Shadowclan cats are like that. I do have friends there, you know." She meowed quietly.

I blinked and stammered, "O-Of course. It was just a joke...I didn't mean anything by it."

She suddenly beamed and chuckled a little. "I got you! I was just joking!" Her fur lay flat, and she rolled her eyes, "I don't have any friends...in my clan atleast. She quickly licked her chest. "I mean, it's not as if I don't _want_ friends...just not, really...them." She laughed quietly, staring down at her paws, a certain sadness clouding her beautiful eyes.

I smiled a little and licked her fore head. She blinked in surprise and looked up at me, her eyes wide. "I'm your friend," I meowed quietly, staring into her eyes. "Don't worry about that."

She smiled back and it seemed like forever as we stared unblinkingly into each other's gazes. "Let's leave this place." I whispered, feeling excitement drum up.

"What?" She hissed sharply. looking a little daze. "Like..r-run away?"

I chuckled. "No! Just go somewhere alone while the gathering takes place. You have to admit, these things get pretty boring. Come on, let's go!"

She let out sigh of relief, then slowly brightened up, and smiled. "Yeah, sounds fun." She admitted before turning and beginning to walk, her paws softly falling on the ground as she stepped over noisy twigs and leaves.

I trailed off behind her, and we soon disappeared into the trees. As we headed farther away, I heard voices fade in the distance behind us. After a bit of silent walking, we reached a small pond in the middle of a clearing.

She turned suddenly, and mewed softly, "Is this good?"

I winked, "Yeah, of course. It's perfect." We laughed quietly, and I found myself padding up closer to her. She stayed in her spot, watching me approach. I swore I could hear my own heart beating in my chest fiercely, with a newfound, insane urge. I felt her whiskers brush my cheek, and I licked the tip of her nose. She smiled and I licked her cheek, smoothing down the fur till it was sleek. She licked my cheek back and purred.

"I-...I think I really like you," she whispered, "Dustpelt..."

"I...think I really like you too...Snowbird..."

My heart beat faster as she twined her paw with mine.


End file.
